


Another Piercing

by Shinimegami



Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Piercing, Vaguely future AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/pseuds/Shinimegami
Summary: Anyone who actually knew him, and knew what a fuss he put up just to get hisearpierced, would probably wonder what the actual hell Kise thought he was doing right now.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndWeMutate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndWeMutate/gifts).



> This is a late birthday gift for my friend [AndWeMutate](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/AndWeMutate). Happy birthday, bby!

Anyone who actually knew him, and knew what a fuss he put up just to get his _ear_ pierced, would probably wonder what the actual hell Kise thought he was doing right now. Actually, at the time, Kise had intended to get _both_ ears pierced, but it hurt so much that he kind of just decided to get the one side done and leave it at that. He’d always said that he’d get it done later, but…well, later never came. Besides…after awhile he kind of came to like how just having the one ear pierced looked, so no reason to change what worked, right? 

However, right _now_ he was standing at the counter of a tattoo and piercing shop, waiting for an artist to get to him so he could get his belly button pierced. Honestly, he was having a hard time not asking himself if he was crazy, thinking about doing this after he’d been so put off just from having one ear done, but hey…it was his belly button. Only had one of those. He’d only have to do it once, right? 

Why his belly button? 

Eh, maybe because it kind of looked cool. 

Orrr, it may have something to do with a certain navy-haired power forward who he caught looking at girly magazines where all the girls had some kind of navel accessory on them. 

Actually, it just might have been more the latter than the former. 

Kise had already kind of…gotten over the idea that his boyfriend was still going to look at those magazines regardless of them being together. The fact that he and Aominecchi were dating wasn’t necessarily going to change the fact that Aominecchi liked boobs, and well, Kise didn’t have that (though Aominecchi had stated several times that his ass more than made up for that, the pervert).

It kind of helped that when he was sorting through some of Aominecchi’s things in their shared apartment the other day, Kise found several magazines that featured…well, _himself_ within the glossy pages. After that, the potential for him to really feel jealousy over the issue kind of died away. 

When he was finally called back into the back of the store, Kise had a hard time containing his nervousness, and honestly kind of wished he had Aomine here to hold his hand, but then again that would have ruined the surprise, right? He just had to tough it out. He’d been through worse. 

It took a minute of gritting teeth and a slight pin prick of tears in his eyes, but it was over quicker and probably a little more painlessly than he thought. After he’d paid, and after he’d been given a bag of solution to clean his new piercing and instructions on how to keep it clean, he was out the door and on his way home. It was actually kind of a blur, which was a lot different than the last time when he got his ear pierced and time seemed to slow down. Maybe it was because he was older now and knew what to expect. He wasn’t sure.

He was starting to think maybe he _should_ go back some time and get his other ear done. _Maybe._ Don't quote him on that.

The sun was starting to set by the time he’d made it home. He’d spent a lot of time outside the tattoo and piercing place, and a lot of time in it, going back and forth on whether or not he wanted to do this, but now it was done and he was ready to head in and see the person he loved, and…hopefully surprise him. 

The piercing in place now was kind of standard bar. Something to hold in place while Kise healed up. Once that was done, he could switch it out for something more interesting, but in the meantime, he was just excited to get Aominecchi’s opinion on it. 

“I’m home!” Kise called as he stepped into the genkan, kicking off his shoes and hanging up his coat before making his way into the living room, seeing Aomine lazily sit up to see him before settling back in and lazily waving an arm over the couch. 

“Yo,” he said. “Welcome back. What’d you get up to?” 

Kise sighed but gave a small smile before moving around to the other side of the couch to see Aomine sprawled on it, looking intently over a basketball magazine. Figured. Maybe what he was going to tell him next would catch more of his attention. 

“I, uh…, I had a little something done.” 

“Hmm? What’s that?” Aomine asked, not looking up from his magazine. Back in the early start of their relationship, this might have annoyed Kise a little, but since then, Kise had kind of come to recognize this as Aominecchi being, well, Aominecchi. 

Instead of saying much else, Kise carefully lifted his shirt, making sure not to irritate the new piercing as he did so. 

“This.” 

Aomine glanced over for a moment, before returning to his magazine for maybe a microsecond before he looked again, tossing his magazine aside and sitting up on the couch. 

“Wait, really?” 

Kise chucked. “Yeah, really.” 

There was a glint in Aomine’s eye as he beckoned Kise a bit closer. When Kise got within arms reach, Aomine reached out, putting both of his hands on his hips, stroking his thumbs over them as he inspected the new piercing. 

“Well, Ryou, I gotta tell you, you’ve come along way from being a cry baby about getting one ear pierced.” 

Kise pouted a bit, looking a touch annoyed. “Very funny,” he snorted, before letting the annoyance melt away with how taken Aomine seemed with the new change, snarky remarks aside. “What do you think?” 

Aomine looked away from his navel, looking up at him with a devious sort of grin. “It’s hot. You do this for me?” 

Kise snorted again. “I did it because I thought they looked cool!” His tone was defensive but his expression melted into a bit of a teasing, playful smile as he amended the statement with another thought.

“But I _did_ consider the fact that you’d probably like it too.” 

“I see.” Aomine replied, taking his response in stride with his own teasing tone, seeming to have realized that he was still a good portion of the reason that Kise had gone through with this, now matter how much he tried to play it off. 

Aominecchi brought him closer, letting his arms loosely wrap around his hips, hands snaking up the back of Kise’s shirt to slide over his back as he looked up at the blond standing in front of him with a bit of a smirk. Kise could feel his skin warming at both Aomine’s touch and the dark, but very, _very_ promising look in his eyes. 

“What’s with the look?” Kise asked, internally betting that he knew exactly what that look was really all about. 

The warming in his skin grew as Aomine responded by placing several soft kisses over his abdomen before speaking again, looking up at him with the same smirk. 

“Oh, you know, just thinking I’d like to get a better look at that cute piercing of yours without all these clothes in the way." 

Nailed it. 

Kise gave Aomine a grin, slipping from his arms as he moved away, silently relishing in the adorable pout Aominecchi gave at the loss of having him in his arms for even just a moment. Kise moved off toward their bedroom, glancing over his shoulder at the power forward. 

“Well, Daiki?” He asked. “Are you coming to help me out of my clothes or not?”

He didn’t have to ask twice because Aomine bolted off of his place on the couch, following him quickly as he made his way to the bedroom. Before Kise could say much else, Aomine scooped him up in his arms (no small feat, given Kise was almost as tall as he was, and mostly muscle), carrying him the rest of the way into the bedroom. 

Kise clung to Aomine, wrapping his arms around his neck grinning as he thought about how he almost didn’t go through with it. But as Aomine toed the door closed behind them and carried him to the bed, he decided he was definitely glad he did. 

But now that he thought about it further, he was still probably never going to get his other ear pierced, though.


End file.
